Media Archive (1983: Doomsday)
This page is for primary sources that provide insight into the world of 1983: Doomsday - videos, transcripts of speeches and interviews, in-depth opinion pieces, photojournalistic essays, etc. Short-form news releases are archived at the . Documents WCRB report on the Pacific United States, April 20, 2010 This report, an abstract more complete study to be released in January 2011, was written by Dave Hovde, a news reporter for KSBY news studios in the through the west coast of the former United States and Canada. The Telegram of St John's on Keene's Compact Day, March 31, 2010 This news feature reports on the first , the Republic of 's commemoration of its independence. WCRB report on the southern United States, October 30, 2009, Nueva Gerona This report, an abstract of a more complete study to be released in January 2010, was written by Cuban General Gabriel Romero Navarro after an expedition through the southeastern part of the former United States. It lists settlements and larger political entities known to exist in that region, based on General Navarro's discoveries and other then-up-to-date sources. A revised report, including information about more recently discovered survivor states like Piedmont, is expected to be released in late 2010. Reports for the eastern, midwestern and southwestern United States are in the planning stages. Jim Douglas on ANZBC, October 26, 2009, Nuku'alofa President Jim Douglas gave this interview to ANZBC reporter Lauren Gilmore while visiting the League of Nations headquarters to seek membership for his country. Danny Mateo on Alaska Broadcasting Corporation Radio, October 20, 2009, Hilo In this interview, a transcript of a radio broadcast, an Congressman Danny Mateo talks about Hawaii's plan to resettle the Bonin Islands, called Ogasawara by their former inhabitants. Iberic and Andorran Foreign Ministers, October 8, 2009, Andorra-la-Vella The foreign ministers from Iberia and Andorra ministers met in the capital of the latter to discuss the future settlement and division of the Spanish region of Catalonia. The Andorrans on the whole rejected the proposed settlement. Documents relating to the meeting can be found at the Ibero-Andorran Conference page. Scottsbluff Star-Herald, August 25, 1996 This rare newspaper article published nearly 13 years after Doomsday consists of excerpts from a 1986 interview with a survivor from Lawrence, Kansas, who had recently died. It has been archived on the page " ". Constitution of the Provisional United States of America, Torrington, July 4, 1991 In June of 1991 a convention of delegates from the various communities met in Torrington, Wyoming, and on July 4th presented a new Constitution for the "Provisional Government of the United States of America." The version of the presented here highlights the changes the delegates made to the original 1791 document. NBC-TV broadcast, September 25, 1983 This transcript was NBC's last before broadcasting was shut off by the first missile impacts. United Press International teletype, September 25, 1983, Chicago This UPI report out of Chicago was received in Manchester, New Hampshire, just before the destruction of the former. Associated Press teletype reports, September 25, 1983 This series of news briefs offers a glimpse into the first moments of the Third World War. BBC Broadcast Due to attacks in the UK occurring in the early hours (roughly 2 am) of the 26th September many TV stations were off air and many radio stations manned by so few people, news of the impending attacks were not very widely broadcast. However, shortly after bombs started falling, the BBC began broadcasting the emergency broadcast from an unknown location. BBC Emergency Broadcast Officially referred to as the Wartime Broadcasting Service, this automatic broadcast was on all British radio wavelengths and stations that were still functional in the days after Doomsday, it continued broadcasting until 11.21am September 29th, presumably this is when the emergency generators ran out of fuel. On the evening of September 25, 1983, the 35th Primetime Emmy Awards ceremony was being held in the Pasadena Civic Auditorium in Pasadena, CA, located about ten miles north of downtown Los Angeles. At approximately 6:00 PM Pacific Daylight Time, the ceremony was interrupted by the announcement of the launching of Soviet nuclear missiles against the United States. Photograph gallery The WCRB is compiling photographs from journalists and bystanders around the world to help document the last 25 years of our history. File:Heliaralia.jpg|Soviet helicopter arriving in Aralia File:Aecioneves.jpg|Aécio Neves, governor of the Brazilian state of Minas Gerais claiming that the murder of the presidential candidate José Serra was a political crime File:Amaliansoldiers.jpg|Soldiers of the Khanate of Aralia posing after capturing a Soviet tank in 2010 File:Samoa tsunami damage.jpg|Tsunami damage in , 2009 File:SRA Soldiers Patroling in the Weston Territory.jpg|Republic of Superior Army troops patrolling Weston Territory File:Republic of Superior Congress.jpg|New Capitol in Stowe, Republic of Superior, modeled after the US Capitol File:Lake House.jpg|The Lake House in Stowe File:SRA Soldiers waving to the Newsies.jpg|Superior troops greeting NBS reporters File:A Company Republican Guard.jpg|A Republican Guardsman on the streets of Stowe File:Oceania House.png|Oceania House, the "royal palace" of the File:RAngolan Soldiers.jpg| soldiers preparing for a Wilderness raid File:Dail.jpg|State Parliament of the , Dublin File:De Hersteller Molen 10.JPG|Utilizing wind power in File:LuxembourgCity.jpg|Downtown City, fully repaired and beautified with the return of stability File:Soldats luxembourgeois.jpg|Luxembourgish soldiers parade on National Day File:United Nations Security Council.jpg| Assembly Room, Nuku'alofa, , 2008 File:USS Nimitz in Victoria Canada 036.jpg|The ANZS Commonwealth off Tonga, 2007 File:Kangamba.jpg|Republic of Angola troops skirmish with Kongolese forces, 2006 PRMDS12.PNG|Turkish troops inspect armored car overrun during the Siege of , 2005 File:Republican Guard Chicago.jpg|Republican Guardsmen in Madison, 2002 File:Angolan Coup.jpg| soldiers prepare to occupy Cuban-held Luanda, 2002 File:Mob Soldiers in Army Gear.jpg|Soldiers of un unknown Mob in Madison, Wisconsin c. 2000 File:Clearing.jpg|Superior soldiers in Madison, c. 1999 File:Republican Guard Ontario.jpg|Superior's Republican Guard on the move near Riker, Ontario, now Weston Territory, 1998 File:HMCS Annapolis DDH-265.jpg|The HCMS Annapolis, a Canadian ship, off Tonga, 1994 File:USS Benjamin Franklin (SSBN-640).gif|The USS Benjamin Franklin near St. John's, Newfoundland, 1993 File:Containerhome-Brazil(1983- Doomsday).jpg|Typical container-home for refugees near São Paulo, c. 1990 File:NovaEuropa(1983- Doomsday).jpg|"Nova Europa" camp near São Paulo, c. 1990 File:Chemical weapon1.jpg|Iranian soldiers fight in Iraq, 1987 File:Road-warrior.jpg|Nomadic soldiers on horseback, Lakotah War, 1986 File:Bastille 2007-05-06 anti Sarkozy 487637091 74ac909b8d o.jpg|Race riot in Midland, , 1985 File:Thunder Bay Tradegy 2.jpg|Civil rights marchers in Thunder Bay, 1985 File:Thunder Bay Tradegy.jpg|Marchers just before shooting began File:MountWeatherFEMA.jpg|Aerial photograph of Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center, Virginia, 1984 File:EugenioC(1983- Doomsday).jpeg|The Eugenio C arriving in Santos, Brazil, 1983 File:EugenioC-Volunteers(1983- Doomsday).jpeg|Refugees disembarking the Eugenio C File:Sheff.jpg|Nuclear impact in Sheffield, Yorkshire, 1983 John F. Kennedy, Sr.jpg|John F. Kennedy, a man who is remembered for stopping a Doomsday in 1962 Videos * Category:1983: Doomsday